Loki X Reader
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Hello true believers! These are the stories I have published over on my LokiGram (IG just for Loki) Please enjoy! More to come.
1. Loki 1

The sun is setting giving the path a pink and orange glow. The temperature drops and suddenly there's a sweet smell on the breeze. You keep walking but things seem unfamiliar, strange, and odd. The breeze gets stronger and there is a soft but strong voice with it.

"Keep walking little one," it whispers.

Despite thinking you should turn back, you keep going. You move forward but unsure it's of your own volition. Light hits the path you're on leading you into a clearing. You've never seen this clearing before, intrigued more than afraid you move forward. The sweet scent from before hits you again, stronger this time. Closing your eyes as you inhale not wanting the smell to leave your senses; it makes you dizzy. Your eyes open and that's when you see him.

This man sitting before you on the lush grass stops you in your tracks. You are unsure of this beautiful stranger but he smiles. It shouldn't but it puts you at ease seeing his handsome face light up hitting his bright green eyes that are almost glowing. He rises to stand in one graceful motion. You are frozen where you stand as he approaches you. His graceful walk is one of the most beautiful things you've ever witnessed. You realize that the sweet smell is now stronger than ever as he gets closer to you. That smell is emanating from him.

He takes your hand, his skin is so soft and smooth but cold, "I have been waiting for you," he tells you softly. It was the voice that called you forward. It is so pleasing almost hypnotic. He sees that you figured it out and his lips curl upward once more, "Come," he beckons.

You let yourself be gently pulled to where he once sat. He helps you onto the ground. Sitting across from this beautiful stranger the grin still stuck to his long and sharply angled face. Your eyes meet and you quickly look away from his intense stare. A flush of red colored your cheeks as you turn and you feel as if he can see into your very soul.

His hand lifts your chin to meeting your eyes once more, "Please do not look away from me," he pleads softly. You nod staring into his bright eyes unsure if you should speak. He chuckles softly, "There is no need to talk if you are uncertain," his voice is so soft like a lullaby, "Stay with me for a time," he asks of you, cupping your cheek with his hand.

You agree with another nod, stronger this time. There is a beat of silence before you find your voice finally. "Who are you?"

He smiles and it's so gentle and inviting, "I am Loki," he says quietly but there is power in his voice, mesmerizing and strong.

"Loki," you repeat meeting his eyes once more.

It hits you suddenly, you've heard his voice in your dreams! In that place before you fall asleep, in your quiet thoughts. Can it really be him? Your eyes grow wide at your revelation.

His face is close to yours with no warning, "Yes," he answers your thoughts.

Loki's lips hit yours quickly. Your eyes grow wide before sinking into his mouth. That sweet smell intensifies now that you are molded to his body. You then realize that his mouth tastes of that smell, it's something you can't quite place. His strong and lithe arms wrap around you tightly keeping you impossibly close. His tongue brushes over yours sending your senses reeling. You feel lightheaded and your heart is pounding. He grins into your lips moving one of his hands to your hair tangling his long fingers in the tresses. Loki's fingers tightened around the strands he had a hold of. It was a sturdy grip but not painful. Nonetheless your eyes opened in surprise and a moan escapes into his mouth. You could feel his mile wide grin carve onto his face. His arm around your waist pulling you closer.

He broke the sweet lip contact, "Aren't you glad you stayed darling," he whispered into your mouth.


	2. Loki 2

Loki stared out the window utterly bored. He blew out a breath throwing his head back. The sun broke in a warming his long neck. The Trickster needed a new challenge. Righting his head he saw you pass by, your sweet perfume invading his senses. He kept his keen green eyes on you as you walked away. His lips curled over his teeth letting out a breathy laugh, "What a lovely challenge you will be my pet."

Loki followed you through the crowd. Your scent led him right to you. A playful expression graced his handsome features thinking about all the fun he would have with you. The Trickster was only a few feet away from you and stopped waiting for you to notice. You turned seeing the youngest Odinson staring a hole into you.

That stare burning a hole into you and holding your gaze. You were frozen where you stood; until Loki's deep and intense eyes started to pull you toward him. He smirked, both charming and knowing as you kept moving closer to him. Soon you would be his and it was no use to resist his call. He moved when you moved. Both of you progressing closer together. His walk was that of a predator and yours of the Trickster's willing prey.

You wore a look of anticipation mixed with trepidation entering the waiting arms of Loki. He wrapped you in his formidable grasp and your heart beat against your chest hard. His mouth upturned whispering into your ear, "My dear sweet innocent pet, you will do what your King asks of you?" You nod slowly his bright green eyes looking into yours, "Good." He tells you holding your chin keeping his eyes on yours, "Come," he gave the soft order and you have no choice but to follow the Prince. No, you shake your head, your King.

You followed Loki, two footsteps behind him. You look up and your King is gone. Your heart starts to speed up threating to echo all around you. You look around frantically searching for him in the deserted alcove. You dare not call his name. Suddenly hands wrap around your arms pulling you into the solid frame of someone. One arm snakes around your waist holding your fast, the other hand slowly climbs your upper torso to your neck. Long fingers wrap themselves lightly around your throat.

"Did you lose me pet," Loki whispers seductively in your ear, his teeth tugging at your earlobe. His voice sent shivers down your spine. Or was it his cold grip? "Shhh," the Trickster whispered lips grazing your jawline.


	3. Loki 3

**_Author's note -_** Thanks to **CanonShips** for the follow and fave and **WolfWoman86** for the fave!

You were brought before the throne of Asgard. The Einherjar guard pushed you to your knees. You look up at Odin with tears in your eyes. He dismisses the guard. You are now alone with the Allfather. He takes Gungnir as he circles you. You are clearly afraid, shaking, sobbing to the point of hitched breathing. The only sounds are your sobs and his footfalls. His boots stop before your stooped head and there is a green shimmer. You raise your head following the shimmer as it reveals Loki.

"You understand your crime?" Loki leered down at you.

His deep and resonating voice resounded around you echoing off the gilded walls of the throne room. You couldn't take your eyes off him. His hard and bright green eyes burning into yours holding your gaze, reluctantly you shake your head.

"You have been accused of being a traitor to the throne and to Asgard," he told you with a twisted look crossing his face, "Do you deny these charges?"

You shake your head opening your mouth to speak. With lightning speed Loki kneels putting a finger to your lips, "I will hear no lies," he sneered, his eyes brighter now that they were burning into yours. A wicked snicker poured from his lips, "What should I do with you? What should be your punishment?" He wondered out loud. "I simply cannot let you leave, you know too much." His lips curled over his teeth, nothing but sinister intent glued to his face.

Loki took his seat on the throne a slight lean to the left. He glowered down at you. Never had you felt so small as in his presence. You felt like you were shrinking before him. You looked down at your hands and to your abject horror you _were_ shrinking! A cackle ripped from the Trickster's mouth as you became no bigger than a mouse.

Loki descended from the throne again picking you up in the palm of his hand, "Now traitor," he bared his teeth, "I have plenty of time to do with you as I please."


End file.
